1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a backboard and rim assembly for use with a sponge basketball. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backboard and rim assembly having a collapsible rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years, the game of basketball has been played either outdoors in the open or in a gymnasium. The rough nature of the sport and the bouncing and rebounding basketball have prevented the game from being played inside a house. However, with the advent of special foam and sponge materials which are soft enough not to damage the inside of a house, the game of basketball has been brought inside the house. In fact, groups have been formed which are devoted to the promotion of indoor sponge basketball.
To bring the game of basketball indoors, changes had to be made to the size of the ball. Consequently, special backboards and rims were developed to accommodate the smaller ball. Typically, such miniaturized rims are formed of plastic and fail to provide the look and feel of a real basketball game. The rims look cheap and are easily broken. Furthermore, a sponge basketball does not respond to the rim in a manner similar to that of a regulation basketball and rim.
In addition to the plastic rims, some miniaturized steel rims have been used with sponge basketballs. Such rims are generally inflexible and not well adapted for indoor use. Furthermore, the steel rims are not adapted to accept the force of a slam dunk. Instead, the force of the dunk is transferred to the rim and the supporting structure to which the backboard is secured. This can result in bending of the rim and damage to the support structure.
Although regulation size rims which retract upon the force of a dunk have been developed, such rims are difficult to miniaturize. Moreover, the cost of such miniaturized steel rims is prohibitive. Consequently, there is a need for a miniature indoor basketball backboard and retractable rim assembly that minimizes damage to the indoors of a house.